


But Macavity's Not There

by Anonymous



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Macavity get revenge in an unexpected manner.
Relationships: Macavity/Rum Tum Tugger, Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	But Macavity's Not There

"Did you actually think you'd get away with it?" Mistoffelees whispered into Tugger's ear. Except it wasn't Mistoffelees. It was his claws sinking into Tugger's back. His magic shoving Tugger into the dirt. His voice.  
But the person speaking…

"Get," Rum Tum Tugger chocked out the words, "Get out of his mind, Macavity! I was the one that asked him to save Old Deuteronomy. Leave him alone!"

But Macavity just forced Mr. Mistoffelees' face into a sick grin. 

"Oh, Little Brother," he said as a familiar but not paw reached dangerously lower. "You're not in any position to make requests."


End file.
